Boarding House
by Daehaniv
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP. tentang pertemanan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang absud nan aneh. Lalu apakah mereka terus berteman selamanya? Semua hal bisa saja terjadi. [Seventeen fiction/Meanie/BL/Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo]
1. Chapter 1

**Boarding House**

 **Rated : T**

 **Tag: Seventeen | Meanie**

* * *

Wonwoo itu teman dekat Mingyu. Teman sejak SMA. Saking dekatnya banyak yang menyangka status mereka macam-macam, mulai dari memiliki hubungan darah sampai mereka memiliki orientasi seks yang menyimpang. Padahal mereka sama sekali bukan salah satu dari keduanya. Sahabat? sebenarnya bukan. Mereka tidak memiliki kesepakatan bahwa mereka adalah sahabat sejati sejiwa seraga. Mereka ya hanya.. teman dekat? Ya pokoknya itu intinya.

Mereka itu memang seperti adik-kakak terkadang. Mingyu yang ceroboh saat itu tak sengaja mengoper bola ke dada Wonwoo. Kalian tau apa yang Mingyu lakukan? Ia langsung berlari dan mengangkat Wonwoo ke uks. Padahal pantulan polanya tak sekeras itu, bahkan Wonwoo tak jatuh. Sampai keesokan harinya Mingyu terus meminta maaf sambil mendekap Wonwoo walau Wonwoo bilang tak masalah.

Tapi pertemanan mereka berakhir setelah malam itu. Mereka 18 tahun dan sudah lulus SMA, tinggal di boarding house bersama beberapa teman yang lain untuk kuliah di seoul.

Mingyu sedang menonton drama malam di tv bersama Wonwoo yang meletakkan kepalanya di paha Mingyu. Mata Wonwoo fokus menatap layar tv, tetapi Mingyu malah memerhatikan wajah manis Wonwoo. Teman mereka yang lain juga ada disana, cuma mereka berpencar, ada yang mengerjakan tugas, ada yang ikut menonton drama, ada juga yang tertidur. Saat itu suasananya sunyi, Mingyu berbisik halus menyebut nama Wonwoo. Yang mempunyai nama merasa terpanggil dan segera mendongak melihat wajah Mingyu. "Apa?"

Mingyu tampak ragu-ragu, lalu ia perlahan berkata, "Kamu—–"

"mau gak kalo kita pacaran?"

Kaku. Itu ekspresi Wonwoo pertama mendengarnya. Ia kaget. Kaget sekali sebenarnya. Mingyu memejamkan matamya erat-erat tak sabar menunggu jawabannya.

"Gak," jawab Wonwoo ketus.

"Maksudmu.. gak salah lagi?"

"Gak mau sialan."

Wonwoo segera meninggalkan Mingyu di sana ke kamarnya dan Mingyu tampak dua kali lebih kaget dari ekspresi Wonwoo.

Jawaban Wonwoo tadi sangat singkat padat dan jelas. Ia menjawab dengan penuh penekanan dan keseriusan. Dan penawaran tadi terdengar mengerikan bagi Wonwoo. Sangat mengerikan.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo tak pernah ingin mengobrol lagi dengan Mingyu.

* * *

A/n: Halo, Makasih kepada para pembaca.

Aku lagi mood nulis karena hilangin stress tugas T_T penggunaan bahasa di sini aku maunya non-formal cuma karena gak terbiasa juga, jadinya kaya campur-campur gitu. Aku juga mau jelasin per-chapternya itu hanya short story. Sok atuh dibaca kalo suka, entar bakal lanjut. Aku mau tau tanggapan kalian gimana, Makanya usahakan komen ya hehe. Maaf kalo banyak typo.

Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Boarding House**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

Untung saja, yang malam itu terjadi gak terdengar oleh anak-anak lainnya. Paling, ya terdengar dikit saat Wonwoo melakukan penolakan. Tapi memang gak ada yang membahas sejauh ini, sehingga dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa tak ada yang peduli.

Pagi ini tersisa Seungcheol si senior a.k.a teman satu boarding house, dan Mingyu serta Wonwoo yang belum menyelesaikan sarapannya. Wonwoo dengan muka bantalnya mengenakan kacamata yang sedikit melorot dan Mingyu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak seperti anak kuliah pada umumnya. Entah dari kapan, Seungcheol mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian.

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian kok gak ngobrol sih? Ada masalah?" Seungcheol penasaran tingkat dewa, heran melihat dua orang yang kaya homo ini mendadak saling mengabaikan.

"Tidak. Kita ini baik-baik saja kan Wonwoo-ya? Sunbae kan tau kita berteman sejak SMA." Mingyu cengengesan sendiri diteror dengan tatapan horror Wonwoo.

"Benar begitu Won?" Seungcheol mulai beralih ke Wonwoo, tapi ia menambahkan sedikit untuk Mingyu, "kenapa gak panggil hyung aja sih? Sudah lama kenal ini, dasar bocah."

Keduanya tak ada yang bergeming. Mingyu menunduk tapi matanya melirik pada Wonwoo.

Memang susah kalau sudah berurusan dengan Wonwoo. Kalau dia marah bisa sampai berlarut-larut dan menurut Mingyu, di sini kesalahannya sudah fatal. Maksudnya kesalahan si anak bongsor ini. Kemungkinan berteman kembali sudah sulit. Batin Mingyu terus mengulang penyesalan, coba saja waktu malam itu gak bilang kaya gitu, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja.

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang dan merotasi matanya. "Yasudah urusi saja masalah kalian sendiri, aku tak tau kalian kenapa. Tapi kalian harus cepat berbaikan," ujar Seungcheol. Ia bergegas pergi dari meja makan langsung menuju pintu.

"Aku berangkat duluan!"

* * *

Kelas sudah selesai, dan Wonwoo ingin segera pulang karena demi apapun matanya sudah tak bisa terjaga lagi, waktu tidurnya semalam dipakai untuk mengerjakan tugas yang tak ada akhirnya. Mau tak mau, niat gak niat, suka gak suka, dia terpaksa minum kopi satu cangkir besar lalu melanjutkan tugas sampai hari berganti.

Lalu satu panggilan mengudara,"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo menoleh ke sumber suara. Dengan menebak saja ia sudah tau itu pasti suara Mingyu. Tapi saat ini moodnya sedang tidak bagus."Ha?" balasnya singkat.

Mingyu tampak sumringan berlari ke tempat Wonwoo berdiri. Demi apapun Mingyu yang sekarang terlihat menggemaskan. "Mau pulang bareng?"

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ya karna kita sudah baikan dong. Maaf ya yang waktu itu aku hanya bercanda," jawab Mingyu yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan mengalihkan matanya kemana-mana.

Wonwoo merotasi matanya. Kalau dilihat wajahnya saat ini sangat menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi kata menyebalkan tidak tercantum dalam kamus besar Mingyu.

"Gak perlu bilang maaf berkali-kali, bodoh," kata Wonwoo. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan terkekeh melihat Mingyu, " _kajja_!"

Dengan senang hati Mingyu segera menarik tangan Wonwoo agar berjalan beriringan dengannya, dan sepertinya akan terus membaik.

* * *

A/n: Halo, makasih kepada para pembaca dan terutama yang udah review, makasih banget udah suka dan minta lanjut. Beneran hilangin stress hehe.

Kenapa aku update sekarang padahal baru publish kemarin? Ya karna aku mau aja sih wehehe daripada gak ada waktu buat update. Maafkan segala ke-typo-an di sini ya hehe. Semoga suka dan aku bakal lanjutin lagi.

Selamat malam senin :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Boarding House**

 **Rated : T**

 **Tags : Seventeen | Meanie**

* * *

Hari ini memang cerah, langit paginya terlihat biru. Tapi hati Mingyu tidak cerah hari ini, nanti ia akan berangkat sekolah sendirian. Dari sejak pagi ia bangun lalu membangunkan Wonwoo untuk sarapan.

"Sana kau keluar dari kamarku, jangan mengganggu mimpi indahku!"

Begitu respon Wonwoo.

Mingyu cuma bisa menghela napas lalu sarapan sendiri, terus berangkat sendiri. Si Wonwoo sih belum mau bangun. Tapi ia senang, saat pergantian kelas, Wonwoo sempat-sempatnya mengirim pesan untuk mengajaknya pulang bareng. Walau ujung-ujungnya ia kena omelan Wonwoo cuma karena datengnya agak lama.

"Kenapa sih marah-marah mulu?" tanya Mingyu sedikit sewot.

"Siapa yang marah?"

"Kamu."

"Engga kok," balas Wonwoo yang niatnya santai tapi nadanya tinggi.

Tuh kan, kata Mingyu dalam hati.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, tapi jadi gak saling bertukar argumen lagi. Mingyu sedang berpikir apa yang membuat Wonwoo marah terus.

Tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang yang melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Keduanya terlihat separuh baya.

Betapa kagetnya Wonwoo, matanya hampir terpental keluar dari kerangkanya saat salah satu dari orang itu memanggil namanya. Tak salah lagi, mereka kedua orang tua Wonwoo. Mingyu langsung membungkuk menyalami keduanya.

"Eomma, Appa, kenapa disini?"

"Anak ini kenapa bicara begitu, hah? Jelas sekali kan karena kami merindukanmu," jawab ayah Wonwoo.

"Tapi kenapa.. ke kampusku? Gak ke rumah aja?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu hanya diam saja tersenyum dihadapan kedua orangtua Wonwoo.

"Kami cuma mau menengokmu sebentar kok, karna banyak urusan mungkin tak bisa berlama-lama," jawab ibu Wonwoo dan ayahnya mengangguk. Wonwoo hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Kenapa kau bermain sama si bongsor ini mulu? Teman SMA-mu kan? Kalau main sama cowok terus bagaimana mau punya pacar? Sayang wajah tampan anakku.." Ibunya berujar lagi dan memeluki anak sulungnya itu. "Ahh.. Eomma.." ringis Wonwoo.

Mereka berempat menikmati malam, melihat-lihat sekitar sambil mengantar Wonwoo dan Mingyu pulang ke boarding house. Orangtua Wonwoo memberikannya dan teman-teman di boarding house banyak makanan serta bahan makanan, betapa bahagianya mereka semua begitu Wonwoo pulang.

Besoknya, di pagi yang biasanya Wonwoo pakai untuk marah, kali ini ia terlihat tenang.

"Gyu.."lirihnya pelan. "Boleh nanya?"

"Ya boleh lah"

"Punya temen cewek gak?"

"Ada sih, cuma bukan temen deket, kenal aja. Emang kenapa? Kau gak ada?"

Wonwoo mengusap kepalanya sendiri sambil berpikir. "Uhm, sebenarnya bukannya gak punya, cuma gak tertarik."

"Oh."

Wonwoo yang kali ini terlihat lebih kalem. Dirinya terus merunduk dan Mingyu terus memerhatikannya. Sepertinya ucapan ibunya kemarin terus terpikirkan.

* * *

(A/n): Halo, makasih bagi yg sudah review dan membaca, sebenernya aku baca review kalian cuma gak sempat balas ehee.

Mungkin chapter kali ini bosenin atau gak jelas dan banyak typo, makhlumin aja ya karna aku cuma bisa ngetik sampai sini (emang biasanya sampai mana?) dan sebenernya iseku yang sebelumnya lebih bagus (cuma keburu lupa karna ketumpuk tugas)

have a nice day! Btw ada yang nonton DE? Ingin meet up nanti :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Boarding House**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

Hari ini hari setelah Wonwoo dijenguk orangtuanya. Kebetulan juga ada tugas kelompok yang harus diselesaikan hari ini, satu kelompok hanya berlima. Kebetulan lagi Mingyu sekelompok dengan Wonwoo, jadi mereka mengerjakan bagian mereka bersama.

Terdengar suara cekikian di balik pintu kamar Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu heran. Sebenarnya ia hanya mau menanyakan tugas kelompoknya, tapi mendengar cekikikan tadi, gak mungkin ada saat ngerjain tugas sendirian.

Mingyu membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo yang tidak dikunci, di atas kasur wonwoo menyender pada dinding sambil mengenakan headphone dan menatap layar laptop.

"Videonya udah selesai?" tanya Mingyu halus.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, ia kembali cekikikan sampai matanya menghilang.

"Won?" panggilnya lagi. "Lagi ngapain sih?"

Sedikit kesal, Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan memandang kedalam layar laptop. Yang benar saja, Wonwoo sedang menggunakan omeggle.

"Astaga."

Klik. Mingyu langsung mematikan tombol shut down.

"Kenapa kau suka menggangguku, hah?"

"Tugas tuan Wonwoo, tugas kita udah selesai? Kenapa malah main omeggle?" ucap Mingyu penuh kesabaran palsu.

"Udah pokoknya tenang aja, beres. Lagi cari yang cantik juga, haahh mengganggu saja," keluh Wonwoo sabil mencopot headphone dari kepalanya.

"Kamu mau nyari pacar lewat itu?"

"Cuma cuci mata doang kok."

"Terus yang tadi itu pria yang terlihat 10 tahun lebih tua loh. Kau tau kan jaman sekarang gimana? Banyak dari mereka yang mengincar orang sepertimu."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, mencerna perkataan Mingyu. "Maksudmu dia—" ia masih memikirkan ucapannya lagi.

"—gay?" _kalau gay sih aku juga_ , _bodoh_. "Pantas saja dia tadi memujiku terus, sebaiknya aku gak main itu lagi."

Jiwa Mingyu yang sebenarnya terpanggil. Tak tau harus menjelaskan apa, tapi rasanya kaya mau menistakan diri sendiri. "Pokoknya begitu deh. Jangan main itu lagi, web itu benar-benar gak aman."

Lalu hening. Wonwoo mengerutkan bibirnya yang demi apa pun terlihat imut. Mingyu juga diam gak tau mau bahas apa lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Wonwoo.

"Terus desain karaktermu gimana? Emang udah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba saat Mingyu hendak keluar.

"Belum."Mingyu tak jadi keluar. "Tuh kan aku lupa mau minta bantuin."

"Yaudah sini, aku bantuin."

Akhirnya Wonwoo bantuin tugasnya Mingyu, bikin desain karakter. Awal-awalnya aja sih ngerjain, lama-lama jadi nonton koleksi film punya Mingyu di laptopnya.

* * *

A/n : Halo i'm back.

kebetulan aja lagi kepengen update ehehe. Walau komen dikit aku bakal tetep lanjut kok, karna emang niatnya buat hiburan sendiri aja. Tapi aku jadi gak tau reapon kalian kaya gimana T_T (penasaran juga). Yang kemaren bosenin banget iya? Iya aku tau emang semua chapternya bosenin mwehehehe. Makasih yang udah nyempetin read dan review di chapter sebelumnya, maaf kalau banyak banget typo. Btw ada yg nonton Diamond Edge sabtu kemaren? Mungkin aja kita ketemu :) Aku blue section. Seungkwan ganteng banget. Help.

P.s : sewaktu-waktu rate bisa berubah :)

aku cinta kalian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boarding House**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

Wonwoo dengan mata mengantuknya, menyeruput americano, lalu manguap. Soonyoung yang memperhatikannya sambil melahap hash brown, rasanya ingin mengelem mata Wonwoo agar terus terbuka lebar memandanganya. Lagi-lagi, Wonwoo menguap.

"Kau tidur jam berapa sih, Won?" tanya Soonyoung yang raut wajahnya mirip hamster.

Wonwoo bergeming sejenak, mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuka mulut. "Sekitar.. jam empat mungkin? Entahlah aku begadang dengan Mingyu."

"Anak muda zaman sekarang, cepat ya." Soonyoung cengegesan sendiri dengan fantasi yang mondar-mandir di otaknya. Tapi rasa kantuk Wonwoo musnah seketika dan memukul kepala Soonyoung. "Apanya yang cepat, sialan. Jangan suka bikin cerita sendiri di dalam kepalamu itu."

Pukulan tadi cukup membuat Soonyoung kesakitan, walau mengaduh sambil tertawa. Ia berujar kembali, "bukannya waktu itu Mingyu menembakmu? Lalu kau tolak, kan? Tapi kau masih dekat juga sama dia.

 _Hah? Tau dari mana?_ "Kata siapa memangnya?"

"Hmm.. sunbae? Entahlah, aku juga udah lupa. Tapi kurasa ia bohong kok. Kan aku cuma percaya sama kamu."

 _Sial, ternyata Seungcheol sunbae mendengar juga waktu itu_. Nyatanya tampang Seungcheol seperti membohongi Soonyoung dan itu membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lega walau Seungcheol mendengar percakapannya. Setidaknya Soonyoung tak percaya.

Soonyoung telah selesai dengan hash brownnya, kini beralih mengambil cokelat panas. "Padahal aku shipper nomor satu kalian loh. Rasanya kecewa saat tahu kalian berdua seratus persen normal." Soonyoung menjulurkan bibir bawahnya, seperti biasa, Kwon—mencoba untuk imut—Soonyoung, dan seperti biasa ia tak bisa berhenti bicara. "Kau dan Mingyu mau ikut kencan buta gak?"

Dalam hati Wonwoo, sebuah ide bagus ikut kencan buta agar dirinya dan Mingyu gak terkena gosip-gosip aneh, tapi ada rasa tak rela yang menyelimutinya jika Mingyu tak hanya dekat dengannya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah pasti ikut yang seperti ini," jawab Soonyoung. Dan sudah diperkirakannya jawabannya pasti begitu.

"Aku gak deh," ucap Wonwoo. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang mewakilinya berkata tidak dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Lalu Mingyu?"tanya Soonyoung, meneriaki Wonwoo yangs sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Wonwoo menengok sebentar, "tanya saja sendiri." Wonwoo benar-benar meninggalkan Soonyoung pergi.

* * *

Malam ini hujan datang dengan derasnya. Untungnya Mingyu sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat. Begitu juga Wonwoo. Karena mereka pulang bersama. Tapi dirumah malah tak ada orang, begitu mereka sampai pintu masih terkunci. Bahkan sampai malam begini belum ada yang pulang satu pun. Jadi Mingyu memutuskan untuk memesan ayam goreng dan menguasai tv hari ini.

Mengingat perkataan Soonyoung tadi, membuat Wonwoo lagi-lagi terpikiran oleh kejadian malam itu. Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran, waktu itu hanya bercanda atau bukan.

Ia memandang Mingyu yang posisinya ada di sisi kanannya dengan fokus matanya tertuju pada layat tv. _Lumayan juga_. Secara tak sadar ia menarik ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu?" Secara spontan yang pandangi menoleh dan ini membuat Wonwoo sadar sedari tadi ia memandangi Mingyu. Dirinya menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya mencari objek lain untuk menjadi sasaran rasa malunya.

"Maaf aku gak sadar," jawab Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu terkekeh.

"Hey, kenapa? Mikirin sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Uhm, aku cuma mikir perkataan Soonyoung, sih." Wonwoo sebenarnya ragu-ragu menjawabnya.

Mingyu menaikan sebelah alisnya, "apa?"

"Hm, itu. Kau tertarik gak sih ikut kencan buta di kampus?"

Mingyu langsung menjawab dengan cepat,"enggak."

"Kan aku sudah ada seseorang di sini, kenapa harus mencari yang lain?" Mingyu berkata lagi dan memegang dadanya untuk kata 'di sini'. _Alay_.

"Ya, terserah."

Hening seketika. Tapi gak tau kenapa Wonwoo jadi senang sendiri.

* * *

A/n : Halo, makasih yang sudah baca ataupun review huhu *thumbsup* /terhura. Aku baca reviewnya dan jadi kaya hiburan tersendiri kalau liat notifikasi pas check email. Chapter ini aku gak tau ide dateng dari mana dan tiba-tiba aja kepengen nulis walau ga banyak (emang selalu gak banyakkk ahaha). Pokoknya makasih lah ya kalian semua, dan maaf kalo gak suka. Dan rating gak bakal berubah karena apanya yang mau dirubah (?) Ada saran?


	6. Chapter 6

**Boarding House**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

Tak seperti biasa disaat-saat yang sekarang, Wonwoo kembali ke tabiat sewaktu SMA, manja. Entah kemasukan apa atau salah makan apa, Wonwoo jadi manja kepada Mingyu. Sama seperti waktu tak siap melepaskan Mingyu dari kehidupan SMA ke perguruan tingginya (ya, walau pada ujungnya satu universitas dan satu jurusan.)

Tadi pagi minta dibuatkan sarapan, yang biasanya langsung pergi ke kelas pagi gitu aja. Dan biasanya juga sering banget ninggalin Mingyu.

Terus juga saat di kantin, duduknya mepet-mepet terus. Wonwoo seperti tampak mengalami gerak kemotaksis positif. Si Wonwoo adalah bakteri dan Mingyu adalah sumber rangsang yang berupa zat kimia. Tapi kelakuannya bikin Seungcheol geli sendiri liat mereka berdua, mirip youtiou atau yang sering dikenal dengan nama lain cakwe.

Seungcheol bergedik geli melihat mereka sampai gak tahan. "Kalian kenapa sih aneh banget, dikit-dikit bertengkar, dikit-dikit marahan, ujung-ujungnya dua-duaan terus. Kalian tau gak, pandangan orang terhadap kalian jadi aneh?"

"Aneh kenapa? Ini normal-normal saja. Dulu kayaknya aku lebih parah," jawab Wonwoo santai, tapi jadi jaga jarak sama Mingyu.

"Aku juga ngerasa aneh, sunbae. Biasanya si tengil ini marah-marah terus kan. Tiba-tiba begini kaya ada maunya," timpal Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo melirik sebal.

"Hyunggg! Panggil aku hyung saja!" Seungcheol menanggapi Mingyu dulu. "Sejak kapan kau normal Won. Kelakuanmu itu aneh. Beruntung sekali orang yang tidak mengenalmu, pasti menganggap kau itu orang yang dingin dan introvert, halah."

Wonwoo merotasi matanya. "Sepertinya aku selalu salah. Kalau aku marah kan karena aku kesal. Giliran aku yang seperti ini disalahkan juga. Mau kalian, aku ini seperti apa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak perlu seperti apa-apa. Itu hak mu," jawab Mingyu. Seungcheol memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

Sesudah Seungcheol pergi, tinggal sisa mereka berdua dan memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan.

Sepertinya Mingyu suka Wonwoo yang seperti apa saja. Selama ia masih melihat wajahnya, ia senang.

* * *

Boarding House terasa lebih ramai sekarang dengan keberadaan para penyewa rumah inj lengkap. Mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang tv, menonton drama malam yang jarang ditonton karena sibuk dengan tugas.

Minghao menangkap Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum sendiri memandangi layar smartphonenya. Foto dua orang berseragam musim semi di meja makan yang ada di rumah dan entah itu rumah siapa.

"Kau kenapa?" Minghao menyenggol bahu Wonwoo, bingung.

"Tidak, ini foto lawas,"balasnya.

Minghao menarik Smartphonenya dan merebutnya seakan berkata "sini aku lihat" padahal tidak bicara apa-apa. Respon Minghao pertama, tertawa, melihat ujung kepala kedua orang difoto itu. "Rambutmu gak banget, si bongsor juga. Kalian gak banget." Minghao masih tertawa.

Si pemilik smartphone gak kesal sih, cuma menjelaskan apa yang ia ingin katakan. "Ini potongan rambut pada zamannya haha.. Kami kelas 2 SMA dan ini ibuku yang memotret di ruang makan kami. Katanya kenang-kenangan kalau kelas 3 gak sekelas, bisa jadi Mingyu gak main ke rumah lagi."

Sebenarnya Minghao gak butuh penjelasan itu walau tetap mengiyakan. Padahal mereka melakukan potongan itu hanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, kesannya masa SMA sudah dilakui sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Minghao jadi heran.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak merasa ia tidak perlu menjelaskan secara detail. Intinya pada hari ini sudah tiga orang yang merasakan anehnya perubahan Wonwoo pada hari ini.

* * *

A/n : Thanks a lot yang sudah mau membaca kegabutan ini dan juga reviewnya hehe. Gak kerasa penilaian akhir makin deket. t. Dan kayanya aku harus makin rajin update buat menghilangkan penat menghadapi ujian yang ada tiap minggunya :) tapi gatau mau lanjut yang ini atau yang lain (yang lain tuh yang mana. Hwelp)

Lanjut ga?


	7. Chapter 7

**Boa** **rding House**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

Keanehan Wonwoo kemarin masih berlanjut hingga saat ini. Tapi hari ini sedikit berkurang kemanjaannya. Kacamata bulat menempel di hidung mancungnya yang terbentuk sempurna di wajahnya yang bertemu dengan wajah Seungcheol.

"Apa?" Tanya Seungcheol sewot. Jelas-jelas ia sedang main _league of legends_ di _portable computer_ nya—iya, sebut aja _laptop_. Wonwoo dengan sengaja mengganggu ketenangan Seungcheol.

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya perlahan, "liat Mingyu ga?"

"Tadi berangkat bareng Soonyoung. Ada kelas siang katanya," kata Seungcheol. Matanya kembali fokus pada layar _laptop_.

Wonwoo diam tak merespon Seungcheol. Padahal hari ini niatnya untuk berhenti manja dan langsung _to the point_.

Seungcheol melanjutkan dengan menggoda Wonwoo, "Kenapa? Kangen, ya?" Demi apapun wajah Seungcheol saat ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa harus kangen," Wonwoo membalas dengan cepat. Ia membalikkan badannya kembali menuju ke kamar lagi.

* * *

"Mingyuu.. kumohon, bantu aku sekarang. Kan kamu tau kalau aku gak jago di bidang ini, makanya aku butuh bantuanmu," rengek Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung tertawa sendiri melihat kelakuannya.

Tadi Wonwoo sempat memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu saat itu juga walau pada akhirnya Mingyu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di _cafe_ paling dekat dengan kampus. Wonwoo rela menunggu Mingyu hanya demi permohonannya kali ini. Ia sampai memesan _hot latte_ dan menunggu Mingyu lebih dari satu jam.

Awalnya Wonwoo bicara tegas tentang masalah ini. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain. Mingyu sedang tidak mempan dengan permohonan Wonwoo. Katanya ia mesti begadang nanti malam untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ya, sama halnya dengan Wonwoo, benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah keajaiban. Tapi Wonwoo yakin di permohonan ketiganya kali ini Mingyu akan mau membantunya

"Tapi, Won.." Mingyu menghela nafas. "Ah, gimana ya. Sebenernya aku juga mau bantu."

Wonwoo benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal. Atau ia tak bisa menggali ide untuk merayu Mingyu. Bermanja-manja kemarin dan hari ini menghasilkan sebuah angka nol yang besar.

"Mingyuu.." entah sudah berapa kali ia menyebut nama Mingyu dengan nada semelas itu.

Wonwoo menarik wajah Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya tanpa aba-aba yang tentunya membuat Mingyu kaget. Lalu Wonwoo mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Mingyu secepat kilat—yang pastinya ia segera memastikan tak ada orang lain di cafe itu yang melihat itu. Namun gagal, ia membuat Soonyoung meludah pada minumannya. Cairan itu belum melewati kerongkongan, namun sudah dimuntahkan kembali.

Mingyu mematung untuk sesaat, matanya membalalak. Ekspresinya benar-benar menyuarakan kata, "apa-apaan barusan!"

Kembali lagi pada Soonyoung. Terbatuk-batuk sedari tadi tak ada yang memedulikannya.

"Aku bisa kok mengerjakan tugasmu," kata Wonwoo dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia berharap tawarannya kali ini membuat Mingyu luluh. Tapi memang Wonwoo mendapat nilai bagus pada tugas itu.

Mingyu tak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa. Lebih tepatnya bereaksi untuk yang mana. Tubuhnya belum bisa merespon tindakan Wonwoo yang sebelumnya.

"Permisi, apa kalian barusan— _ekhem_ —berciuman?" Tanya Soonyoung yang kini benar-benar berhenti dari batuknya.

"Mau melihatnya lagi?"

"Ah, aku mau Won. Tolong kerjakan tugasku dan aku kerjakan tugas kamu," Mingyu segera menyambar sebelum Soonyoung mengeluarkan ucapan anehnya.

"Oke." Wonwoo tersenyum riang mendengarnya dan di sini saatnya Mingyu mengucapkan, "syukurlah."

Mingyu berdiri dengan kikuk dan Soonyoung sangat tahu bahwa ia sedang gugup. "A-Aku harus mengerjakannya sekarang. Aku pulang duluan," kata Mingyu yang segera bergegas keluar _cafe_.

Soonyoung hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia seperti mendapat satu _bucket_ ayam goreng gratis.

* * *

 _Sudah setengah tahun kah? ( draft berdebu )_


	8. Chapter 8

**Boa** **rding House**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

Pagi ini memang tak begitu cerah. Terlihat dari kantung mata milik pria bernama Kim Mingyu. Sudah semalaman begadang dan ditambah lagi dengan memasak sarapan untuk semua penghuni rumah ini. Hari yang sial, semua penghuni tak ada yang absen. (Padahal kalau biasanya ada beberapa anak yang tak pulang.)

Mood Soonyoung yang selalu hangat seperti matahari di tempo hari dengan cepat menyelesaikan sepiring sarapan paginya. "Aku selesai!" Teriaknya layaknya anak berumur tiga tahun yang ingin semua orang tau apa yang ia telah lalukan.

"Ada yang mau mendengar gosip?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Tentunya Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Jangan-jangan ia akan membahas dirinya yang menjijikan kemarin. Ia bisa mati di tempat.

"Wahh," satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Seungcheol. Lalu Soonyoung menambahkan, "tapi ini kenyataan."

Mingyu yang sepertinya masih setengah mengantuk tak peduli apa saja yang Soonyoung bilang. Ia masih menyuap makanannya tanpa tenaga, tak sesemangat Soonyoung.

"Kemarin sore Wonwoo," kata Soonyoung dilanjutkan memonyongkan bibirnya sebelum kembali bersuara, "dengan Mingyu."

Alhasil semua tercengang begitu mendengarnya tak percaya. Ditambah dengan suara tepuk tangan nyaring milik Seungcheol disusul oleh Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

"Tak kusangka." Minghao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sangat tidak percaya.

"Apa itu semua benar?" Tanya Seokmin kepada kedua tersangka yang baru saja tersedak angin. Belum lagi Seungkwan menambah-nambahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak ada habisnya.

"Hei, itu cuma bersentuhan," bela Mingyu terhadap harga dirinya sendiri.

"Cuma dia bilang? Tapi benar kan?"

Setelah meminum segelas air, Wonwoo akhirnya angkat bicara. "Iya memang benar. Tapi tidak ada rasa apa-apa aku berani bersumpah, itu cuma—akhh aku bingung menjelaskannya."

Wonwoo merasa terpuruk. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Imagenya sudah benar-benar rusak kali ini. Ia menyesal telah merengek dengan cara seperti itu dan tak mungkin ia bilang kalau itu hanya rayuan di depan Mingyu. Harga dirinya seperti teriris-iris.

"Wonwoo, kamu gapapa?" Tanya Mingyu khawatir. Ia melirik ke semua mata yang ada yang juga melirik padanya.

"Won?" Minghao ikut khawatir melihatnya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Aku sudah benar-benar gila!" Teriak Wonwoo segera bangkit dari meja makan dan ia bergegas ke kamarnya.

Wonwoo membuat semua kaget. Terutama Soonyoung. Dan kini ia merasa bersalah.

* * *

 _Draft menimbun._


End file.
